You're Still In My Thoughts
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Jounouchi and Kaiba have broken up. Now Jou is going through the motions. Yaoi Puppyshipping SetoxJou Don't like, don't read! Based off of a writing prompt. Please read, enjoy and review!


**You're still in my thoughts**

Yugi16dm

**Leona Lewis- "Better in Time"**

_Since there's no more you and me  
It's time I let you go  
So I can be free  
And live my life how it should be  
No matter how hard it is I'll be fine without you  
Yes I will_

Jounouchi was sitting in his room staring out the window watching the slow fall of snowflakes. All that crossed his mind was Kaiba. Nothing else. It seemed nothing else was worthy of passing through his mind at that moment.

Why, you might ask? Their break-up might have been the worst in the century. It hurt both of them pretty badly. But Jou would guess he was hurting more than Kaiba was at the moment. Judging by what had happened, he'd say he guessed correctly.

He was half-expecting to get a call from the brunet asking for an apology. But even if he did, he wouldn't accept it. He was over with him. It was over.

It would take some time. But he would heal. All would get better in time.

**Brian McKnight- "6, 8, 12"**

_It's been  
__Six months,  
__Eight days,  
__Twelve hours,  
__Since you went away.  
__I miss you so much  
__And I don't know  
__What to say._

It'd been so long since they saw each other's face. Jou honestly wouldn't be able to tell you what the date was because he had stopped paying attention to the days that had passed since they parted. That's how much pain he was in.

He felt like giving his ex a call. But he wasn't completely sure of what to say. He wondered what Kaiba was doing at this very moment. He wanted to apologize for whatever, even if whatever wasn't his fault.

He just wanted everything back to the way it was. He couldn't take being alone anymore. It was frustrating when all thoughts went to his brunet ex-lover, when he would try to focus on something else. Just taking a shower had proven difficult; he would be drowned with memories even in the bathroom. He wanted all that back. He wanted his love back. He wanted his embrace. But it'd been so long. He wasn't sure if he'd be accepted...or rejected.

**Mariah Carey- "Hero"**

_It's a long road when you face the world alone;  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love if you search within your self  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear._

Jounouchi had gone in search of himself. He left Japan about a year and a half ago, Kaiba hearing the news a bit too late to stop him. He regretted so much it was sickening. His puppy was gone!

Jou decided he wanted to go about the world. Exploring and enjoying other cultures. Maybe he could find himself and learn to love again. Maybe even find love and be happy with someone else. Maybe it would make disappear the emptiness he had started to feel after their separation.

He did still love Seto. But it was over, and he knew it. He didn't want to go back anyway. He wanted to learn, explore, and discover himself as he met new people, have new experiences, and trust himself again. He wanted to trust his own judgment again.

He wanted to be strong. He wanted to find the person he'd always wanted to truly be, and find it inside himself.

**Black-Eyed Peas- "Where is the Love?"**

_But if you only have love for your own race then you're only spaced to discriminate and to discriminate only generates hate and when you hate you're bound to get outraged. Yeah._

He could remember the good times, when everything in his life seemed right. He loved to remember because he would always feel happiness fill his heart. But now? Now life was completely different from what he remembered. In fact, he would go so far as to say it was the complete opposite from the way it used to be. His love was taken for granted. His public affections were always turned down. He still couldn't understand the reasons.

Now? Everyone would say not to express yourself in public with the one you love is the equivalent of being ashamed. He felt a pang in his chest at the mere thought. People were still intolerant in some areas, but there was more tolerance then there ever used to be. And that might just be the best thing about the change in today's life as we know it.

He desperately wanted to show how much he loved Seto to other people, but he would always get turned down.

_Seto_... thoughts of his love flooded his thoughts as he fell asleep, still thinking of the state of his life and about what Seto had to do with any of it anyway, since they weren't together anymore. As he drifted to sleep, his last thought was one he hoped could reach the likes of his brunet love because it was so very true: _you're still in my thoughts._

**End**

^-^'' ...yeah. I know it's EXTREMELY random, and you can flame me all you want in your reviews, but I wanted to give it a try. It was some writing prompt that said "Set your playlist to shuffle and write a drabble for the first four songs that come up. You only get to write each drabble for the duration of its corresponding song, and you're only allowed to fix grammatical or spelling errors afterward." So I went ahead and did it. Though, I admit, I was a bit frustrated at the songs. I mean, seriously. Why did they all have to be sad and break-up type. Well, maybe not the last one. I kinda wanted to skip the last one and make another random song come on but that would be against the prompt.

Anyway, please review. I know you won't like it, but I still want to know so that I can delete this story after I've been rightfully flamed for even posting this. Heheh.

Alright now, please review!


End file.
